


Imagine Gabriel coming home and seeing you asleep after trying to wait for him.

by FallenDemon14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenDemon14/pseuds/FallenDemon14





	Imagine Gabriel coming home and seeing you asleep after trying to wait for him.

The archangel walked into the house where you both lived. It was nighttime and late.

He walked through the front door, shutting it behind him quietly. It had been at least three weeks since you two had last seen eachother because Gabriel had been away helping the Winchester's with something. You were excited that he was coming home today and you had planned to stay up so you could hug him tightly when he came home. But your plan had failed. After about 2 o'clock in the morning, sleepiness had begun to take over and your eyes were starting to droop. 

"(Y/N?") Gabriel called out as he walked in. He walked into the living room to see you sitting on the couch with your cheek resting into your hand. He could see your eyes start to droop, then open slightly, and then droop again. He smiled slightly to himself and walked over to the couch, sitting down gently next to you. "I'm home." He whispered quietly, leaning over and placing a kiss to your forehead. You stirred, your eyes opening slightly and looking at him as you woke up slightly. But not fully. "Gabriel?" You questioned, rubbing your eyes sleepily. "Yeah it's me. What are you doing up this late?" He asked, looking at you. "I was trying to wait up for you so I could welcome you back." You told him, leaning over and resting against his arm. "You didn't have to do that." He told you, pulling you closer to him. "But I wanted too." You said quietly, your eyes starting to close again.

"I'm tired, Gabe." You whined, your face scrunching up in sleepiness. "Okay, okay. We'll go upstairs and lie down." Gabriel told you, standing up from the couch. You held your arms up towards him. "Carry me, please?" You asked, giving him a tired puppy-dog face. "Of course." He said with a smile. He put your arms around his neck, picking you up and putting one arm on your back and one under your legs. He carried you upstairs as you buried your face into the crook of his neck, closing your eyes. After he walked upstairs he carried you to the bedroom and laying you on the bed. You felt him slip into the bed next you, putting his arms around your waist. You sleepily smiled. "I love you, Gabe." You whispered to him. "I love you too, (y/n)." You heard him whisper as sleep began to take over.


End file.
